Addictions
by aevumrhyme
Summary: Everyone's addicted to something. A series of one shots about the animatronics and night guards crazy addictions. From guitars to toast to horrible puns and everything in between,its a miracle that no one has gone insane from being around each other. All characters from games 1-4 included. ADOPTED from RougeSpirit!
1. Mike:Jermey

**As you all have heard, RougeSpirit had put Addictions up for adoption. I PM'ed RougeSpirit and I am now taking over!**

* * *

Mike walked past Jeremy's office for the umpteenth time that hour. His electric blue gaze locked, never leaving the man on the other side of the excessively large window. Mike walked up to the cedar door, tempted to open it but remembered Jeremy's warning. _"I'm doing some important work. Do not come into my office unless you're dying or our apartment is on fire. If you come in under any other circumstance, I will rip your arms off and hit you with them."_ he said. Mike thought that last part was a bit too much but nonetheless obliged to his empty threat. Another agonizing minute passed. Mike couldn't take the wait. He had become addicted to the emerald eyed brunette. In a bro-mantic way, not romantic, that would be gross.

Mike yearned a hug from the man or at least a high five. He wished Jeremy would just jump out and ruffle through his soft dark brown hair. Most that walked past the man wondered _'Does this man have a job ?'_ To answer that question, no, he was let go because his crappy boss wasn't receiving enough income to pay everyone sufficiently. So Mike was stuck in their apartment, jobless and bored, until he decided to creepily stalk Jeremy.

"Their relationship started many years ago when Jeremy saved Mike from a flying dodge ball launched by one of Mike's bullies. Since then, Mike followed Jeremy like his shadow. Everywhere Jeremy went, Mike was found straggling along. They were six and ten then. Twenty years later and the two were closer than bricks bonded by cement. Much to Mike's dismay, Jeremy closed the blinds on him, leaving him to gawk and stare at closed cream plastic blinds and shut caramel cedar wood doors. Mike sat in the black cushioned chair outside the office tapping his foot impatiently. To other, Mike's behavior made them believe that he was having drug withdrawal symptoms. In this case, it was Jeremy withdrawal symptoms.

Mike had become too dependent on the man and unbelievably he didn't like it himself, but he just couldn't help his feelings towards Jeremy. _'I want Jeremy to ruffle my hair'_ through Mike's brain all day and he chastised himself internally for thinking such a ridiculous thought. He remembered one time ago that Jeremy had to go on a four day business trip. Mike couldn't handle it and he cried and banged his head on the wall falling unconscious. He even went as far as to burst Jeremy's car tire to prevent him from leaving. He sighed at that memory.

Soon the turning of door knobs could be heard as an exhausted Jeremy stepped out. Jeremy walked up to Mike and squeezed him as he ruffled Mike's hair. Mike's electric blue gaze demanded a high five from Jeremy's emerald ones. Jeremy heeded and squeezed Mike again. Mike's shaking and hyperventilating stopped as Mike was hugged by Jeremy. Jeremy noticed Mike' behavior were those of withdrawal symptoms of certain drugs. Showing concern for Mike, he ruffled through Mike's hair as he said,

"You're addicted to something bro."

"Yeah, addicted to you" Mike replied as he snuggled into Jeremy's chest.

* * *

 **In the mean time while I'm reposting these oneshots, I'll be working on the leftover oneshots that Rogue has sent me!**

 **If you have any questions, PM me! Please read and review!**


	2. Freddy: Cleanliness

**Again, this part isn't mine. Also, I don't own FNAF, it belongs to Scott Cawthorn.**

* * *

Freddy hummed the ' Toreador's March ', typically known as the 'you 're fucked' song by the nightguards, as he neatened his collection of shiny black top hats. 183 in all. Why he had that many ? Nobody knows. Where'd he get that many ? That's for him to know and you to find out. Does the company know about the stash? ...Nope! He was about to align the last hat when Foxy's blood curdling screech echoed through the hell hole.. I mean death trap...l mean pizzaria. As Freddy stepped into the party room , the world seemed to stop for him. It was his worst nightmare. His friends dismantled? The return of Vincent? The pizzaria is closing down? No, no , yes and no. It was...a mess. A seriously huge mess.

Pizza sauce covered the walls like red paint to a barn. Tables and chairs were broken and flipped over. Party hats were crushed and littered all over the floor while balloons were floating about obscuring everyone's vision. Bonnie was sprawled on the floor half drunk and missing his face...again. Chica was on the floor laughing hysterically as soap bubbles poured from her mouth. Foxy was hanging from the ceiling fan by his hook slowly spinning as the fan spun, creaking from the weight of the seven foot mechanical pirate fox. Did I mention there were pink footprints on the ceiling caused by Goldie who was walking, flying and teleporting all over place spreading gobs of wet paint and expired silly string everywhere?

" What the hell is going on here! " Freddy roared.

His blue eyes glared daggers as Goldie zapped out of party room and into the Safe Room, where fortunately for him, Freddy couldn't see or enter. Everyone immediately stopped their antics and looked at him fearfully as if he was staring into the very core of their souls in attempts to to set it ablaze. Which he was. The brown bear never usually got mad but when he does,watch out.

"Why is in here so *shudders* messy?" Freddy asked with disgust.

A half eaten pizza crust fell out of a vent and landed on Freddy's nose making it squeak loudly.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" Freddy shrieked at the pitch of a four year old girl. He cringed as he stepped into a puddle of grape soda.

"Oh rewax fweddy *hic* w-w-we were only - only having some f-f-fun and kinda over-over did it" Bonnie slurred still intoxicated.

"And may I ask why is Bonnie drunk?"

"Ol' Bon ere found de managets private rum stash and the lad thought he could pilfer it and guzzle down himself. Turns out the lad doesn't have a tolerance for the booze like ol Foxy ere. But aye Cap'n tis a real feast we had here" answered Foxy who was currently trying to de-hook himself from the fan.

"Besides the pizzaria is closed for the week since we stuffed that stupid nightguard last night. Too bad it wasn't the right guy. Did he really have to thrash? Maybe if he didn't the blood wouldn't have gotten everywhere and we would still probably be open. Although the smell might have still wafted..." Chica sighed as she realized that no more bubbles were coming out of her mouth.

Just as Freddy was about to complain, Foxy fell from the fan bringing it down and half the ceiling with him. Chica started laughing again as Bonnie sang a distorted version of "You are a Pirate". Suddenly the you're fucked song rang through the room as Freddy glared angrily at everyone with eyes black save for white pinpricks. Everyone cowered in fear. Freddy. Was. Pissed. Freddy spoke with a demonic sounding voice..

"You will clean up this mess in here and make it look like it was before you screwed it up. I want to see my damn reflection on the tiles AND carpets. You will clean it fast like your lives depend on it BECAUSE IT DOES! MOVE! NOW!"

Everyone, who was practically shitting bricks in horror, moved without a second to waste as the mess became justified. Soon enough the party room looked as if it was brand new and you could li-ter-ra-ly see your reflection in the carpet. Freddy was looking less murderous and happily skipped through his glistening party room.

"Clean freak" everyone deadpanned.

Freddy then accidentally spilled a cup of grape soda.

"NOOO! MUST. SCRUB. CARPETS. CLEAN!" Freddy cried as he desperately tried to remove the stain, sighing as the stain was now non existent.

" Cap'n ye may have a wee bit of a clean problem" Foxy said adjusting his twisted hook.

" Yeah man you're such a clean freak. Stressing over every garlic clove that falls on the damn floor" Bonnie agreed sober and with his face reattached.

You're so stuck up man. Can't even have a bit of fun cause of you. You and your...dirtnaphobia. It's kinda annoying really" Chica concluded.

The bear sighed as he listened to them complain about him having sticks rammed up his ass.

"I can't help it okay guys. Seeing a mess grates down on my every nerve. Every time I see a mess, something in the back of my mind says clean it and it would t stopu less that thing is clean. I just can't handle the filth. I break down when I see grit and grime. I can't function without being in a clean environment. A clean area for me is like crack for humans. I must have it. If cleanliness is deprived from me I just might go insane." Freddy sighed.

"I see" Bonnie said.

"What do you call it when someone needs something and their world juststops abruptly when they cant have it.?"

"Addiction" answered Chica.

"Well I guess I am addicted to cleanliness then." said Freddy who was sure there was a 'phobia' that humans had for his condition but just couldn't remember the name. It was not dirtnaphobia. Chica made that up.

* * *

 **Till next time! Read and Review!**


End file.
